With the rapid development of Internet technology, more and more network applications require network access. These network applications often contain intensive data transmitting and receiving operations, especially software for downloading or online watching, which may take up a large amount of bandwidth, and may interfere with the normal use and operation of other network applications. For example, various computer applications are often used simultaneously for network accessing processes, including browsing a webpage, downloading multimedia files, and playing video online. However, network accessing processes, such as downloading multimedia files and playing video online, may seize a large percentage of network bandwidth, thereby affecting the network bandwidth required when the user is browsing a webpage.
Network applications include downloading software, browsers, P2P video live player, etc., and meet the diverse needs of a user who is accessing a network. Downloading software can provide the user with several downloading modes, such as game-preferred mode and Internet accessing-preferred mode, which aim to prevent taking up too much network bandwidth that may negatively affect the network bandwidth required for playing games or browsing a webpage. However, among the many network applications that have network access, only the downloading software can limit its network bandwidth occupancy while other network applications may still take up a large amount of network bandwidth, thereby affecting the user's network access. Thus, a smooth network access cannot be guaranteed.
A browser can limit the bandwidth occupancy of other applications when it detects that the user is accessing the network via the browser such that the required network bandwidth for the user to use the browser may be guaranteed. However, this may block the network accessing requests of other network applications, thereby preventing the other network applications from getting normal responses.